


but your eyes will lead me straight back home;

by lilevans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Social Media AU, jily, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilevans/pseuds/lilevans
Summary: “we’re both youtubers and you sent me an email asking me to do a duet cover with you but you don’t realise i’m having a heart attack bc you're my fave youtuber au“ for jily.





	but your eyes will lead me straight back home;

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and my first social media au but i hope u guys like it!! mostly told through texts and tweets.  
> also sorry for the glitches i hope the complete story comes up now!

**_ but your eyes will lead me straight back home; _ **

OR

 _“we’re both youtubers and you sent me an email asking me to do a duet cover with you but you don’t realise i’m having a heart attack bc your my fave youtuber au“_ for jily. 

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_** to _**sirius black:**_ sirius 

 **james potter:**  sir 

 **james potter:**  pads

 **james potter:**  paddy

 **james potter:**  paddington 

 **sirius black:**  wtf what do u wa n t 

 **james potter:**  what should i cover next 

 **sirius black:**  u mean song right 

 **james potter:** ya 

 **sirius black:**  arctic monkeys

 **james potter:** dude 

 **james potter:** how many songs is that now 

 **sirius black:** does it matter 

 **sirius black:** am is life my man 

 **james potter:**  ur an idiot 

 **sirius black:**  jim bob i’m offended 

 **james potter:**  jim bob? 

 **sirius black:** better than jimmy fleamont 

 **james potter:**  DONT MAKE FUN OF ME FOR MY PARENTS MISTAKES

**sirius black: *shrug emoji***

**sirius black:**  fine 

 **sirius black:** ed sheeran potentially 

 **sirius black:**  might finally get you some girls 

 **james potter:** stfu black 

 **james potter:**  just cuz i don’t have macdonald in the palm of my hand

 **sirius black:**  ur just jealous 

 **james potter:** anyway 

 **james potter:** which song 

 **sirius black:** idk 

 **sirius black:**  listen to him and pick one

* * *

 

  ** _@prongspotter_:_** what ed sheeran cover do u guys wanna hear next? let me know in the replies! 

  _– @petepettigrew:_ is there one abt sleep 

  _– @padfoot_:_  r u mine by arctic monkeys 

 _– @remuslupine:_ for real because i’m the only mature one, sing is a jam

 _–@prongspotter_:_  @petepettigrew @padfoot_ @remuslupine i hate u all except remus — 

 _–@remuslupine:_ hAh suck shit sirius 

 _—@padfoot__ jim bob HOW DARE U 

 _–@lilyflowers:_  id love to do a cover w u, ill email u the details if u want? 

 _—@prongspotter_:_  @lilyflowers ya ofc 

* * *

 

 ** _remus lupin_** to **_james potter:_  **are you ok 

 **james potter:**  never been better y 

 **remus lupin:**  your favourite youtuber and musician 

 **remus lupin:**  who you also think is really hot and who you stalk everyday

 **remus lupin:** just tweeted at you and asked to collaborate with her 

 **james potter:**  u right

 **james potter:** i’m ded. 

 **remus lupin:**  right 

 **remus lupin:** so now isn’t the right time to say i’ve been talking to her for a while about booktube huh 

 **james potter:** MOONY I FEEL BETRAYED !!! 

* * *

 

**To:** _jimmypotter@gmail.com_

**From:**   _lilyevans_@gmail.com_

 **Subject:** Collab 

hey james, 

if you’re still willing to do a collab, we could do a ed sheeran song still. i’d be happy to come round and record with you for a little bit, i’m not fussed on which song. do you need me to bring my keyboard? also, your music is pretty good. i see your original content going somewhere. shame you’re egotistical and think taylor swift is overrated though. 

best, lily.

* * *

 

**To:** _lilyevans_@gmail.com_

**From:** _jimmypotter@gmail.com_

**Subject:**  Re: Collab 

thanks evans. 

my number is 035828381 if you want to text me any extra details, and i’ll send the address of my flat from there. i was thinking of thinking out loud or perfect, so if you could learn both of them just in case that’d be cool. also bringing your keyboard would be good. also, i’m right. taylor swift is overrated. she’s repetitive as fuck. also i’m not egotistical. 

best, james. 

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_** to  ** _assholes with feelings:_** IM GOING TO DIE 

 **peter pettigrew:**  what now 

 **sirius black:** apparently she’s hella sassy 

 **remus lupin:**  yea, she told me she thinks james comes off as a little egotistical

 **james potter:** SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT SHES ON ABT HONESTLY 

 **peter pettigrew:** jim she’s kinda right 

 **james potter:** PETE 

 **james potter:** TRAITOR 

 **remus lupin:**  yea, you literally tweeted to all your followers about your cover of toxic being better than the original 

 **peter pettigrew:** and repeatedly argued when ppl said u were wrong

 **james potter:**  IM RIGHT 

 **sirius black:**  DONT TALK ABT BRITNEY THAT WAY BITCH 

 **peter pettigrew:** r u just mad bc the girl you’ve had a celeb crush on for years isn’t falling for ur act 

 **james potter:**  ……. 

 **james potter:**  YES 

* * *

 

 ** _remus lupin_** to  ** _james potter:_**  so are you still gonna collab with her

 **james potter:**  OFC

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_** to  ** _peter pettig_** ** _rew:_** can u pls get some food on the way home 

 **james potter:**  she’s coming over at noon tomorrow 

 **james potter:** also we need cookies 

 **peter pettigrew:** on it 

 **peter pettigrew:** choc chip? 

 **james potter:** always

* * *

 

 ** _remus lupin_**  to  ** _sirius black:_**  he does know about the fact she has over 1mil subscribers 

 **remus lupin:** and somehow manages to be a book/beauty/music/vlog channel 

 **sirius black:**  ya

 **sirius black:** but like u said

 **sirius black:** he an egomaniac 

 **remus lupin:**  hypocrite

 **sirius black:** M O O N Y 

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_**  to  ** _sirius black:_** be nice

 **sirius black:**  ur an asshole 

 **sirius black:** she already knows this 

 **sirius black:** we’ll get on gr8 

 **sirius black:** it’s u i’m worried abt 

 **james potter:** stfu

* * *

 

 ** _lily evans_**  to  ** _james potter:_** i’m here 

 **lily evans:**  why does it sound like a stadium is in ur flat 

 **james potter:**  ….. sirius is watching the football 

 **james potter:**  come up 

* * *

 

 ** _lily evans_**  to ** _remus lupin:_** don’t tell him i said this 

 **lily evans:**  but i had a lot of fun today 

 **lily evans:**  we harmonise together really well 

 **remus lupin:** my lips are sealed 

 **remus lupin:**  so you don’t think he’s egotistical 

 **lily evans:**  no i still think he’s egotistical 

 **lily evans:** but he’s a nice egotist 

 **lily evans:** and he has nice hair 

 **remus lupin:**  oh my god 

 **lily evans:**  u tell him any of this and i will burn ur copy of oliver twist 

 **remus lupin:**  …. 

 **remus lupin:**  got it 

* * *

 

 ** _lily evans_**  to  ** _james potter:_**  i left my keyboard pedal at urs 

 **lily evans:**  also can u upload perfect and ill upload thinking out loud 

 **lily evans:** also did chelsea win 

 **james potter:**  ok come get it tomorrow if ur free

 **james potter:**  and yes ill send u the footage  

 **james potter:**  and yes unfortunately

 **lily evans:**  damn 

 **lily evans:** also tell pete those cookies were good

 **james potter:** will do 

 **lily evans:**  see u tomorrow

 **james potter:** k 

* * *

 

 ** _peter pettigrew_** to  ** _remus lupin:_** he’s smitten w her isn’t he 

 **remus lupin:**  always has been 

 **peter pettigrew:** but even more now 

 **remus lupin:** yea

 **remus lupin:**  god help us all 

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_**  to  ** _Ladz™:_** did she rlly think that pete made those cookies 

 **peter pettigrew:**  i did make those cookies

 **james potter:**  uh huh 

 **james potter:** sure 

 **remus lupin:** no he actually did make them 

 **sirius black:** that’s the only reason we keep him around 

 **peter pettigrew:**  STFU 

 **james potter** changed the group name to ** _peter thinks he can bake cookies_**

 **peter pettigrew**  changed the group name to ** _I ACTUALLY CAN BAKE_**

 **sirius black** changed the group name to  ** _why do even keep peter around these days honestly_**

 **remus lupin:** i’m done 

 **remus lupin** _has left the chat._  

 **sirius black:** M O O N Y

* * *

 

 **remus lupin** added **lily evans** to  ** _musicians w gr8 hair and pete_**

 **peter pettigrew:** why is it called that honestly

 **lily evans:**  i was thinkin the same thing 

 **sirius:**  HOE WHO INVITED U

 **sirius black:**  U COME INTO MY HOME 

 **lily evans:** oh shut it black

 **sirius black:** M O O N Y 

 **sirius black:**  TAKE HER BACK 

 **remus lupin:** nope

 **lily evans** has changed the group name to  **t _he egomaniacs and the decent human beings_**

 **james potter:**  WHICH ONES WHICH

 **lily evans:**  have fun figuring that out  

 **sirius black:**  one of the egomaniacs is u jim

 **james potter:**  LIES 

 **lily evans:** oh btw i’m outside ur flat 

 **sirius black:**  W O T 

 **lily evans:** ….. 

 **lily evans:** i need my keyboard pedal back

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_** to  ** _lily evans:_**  u were only supposed to be here for five mins

 **james potter:**  hoW did u end up staying the night

**lily evans: *shrug emoji***

**lily evans:** i woke up on ur floor idk

 **lily evans:** did u hand me a beer some point during the night 

 **james potter:** probs 

 **lily evans:** ya that’s y 

 **james potter:**  … 

 **james potter:** my followers won’t stop talkin about that collab we did 

 **lily evans:**  mine too 

 **lily evans:** but they’re cute 

 **james potter:** question 

 **james potter:**  what is shipping? 

 **lily evans:** oh no

* * *

 

 ** _james potter_** to ** _YOUTUBE IS A REAL JOB OK:_**  guys 

 **james potter:** what is shipping 

 **james potter:**  lily won’t tell me  

 **sirius black:**  moony imma let u deal w this one  

 **remus lupin:** nah pete all yours 

 **peter pettigrew:**  a thing ur subscribers used to do w u and pads 

 **sirius black:** U S E D T O O ???? 

 **lily evans:** guys don’t tell him 

 **james potter:** EVANS WHY

 **lily evans:**  bc watching u tryna figure it out is hilarious 

 **james potter:**  WAIT 

 **james potter:**  I GOOGLED IT 

 **james potter:**  THOSE PERVS

* * *

 

 **[drafted message] _lily evans_** to  ** _james potter:_**  i ship us too. 

* * *

 

 ** _lily evans_**  to  ** _james potter:_** jsmea 

 **lily evans** : jim l

 **lily evans:** jim jams 

 **lily evans:** jimmmyfleaamint 

 **james potter:** HE TOLD U 

 **james potter:**  THAT ASS

 **james potter:**  wait r u drunk 

 **lily evans:** eys 

 **lily evans:**  n smad 

 **lily evans:** csn u cime ovr 

 **james potter:** ok 

 **james potter:** over in 10

* * *

 

 ** _@lilyflowers:_** @prongspotter_ isn’t a total ass

 _–@padfoot_:_ did he hack ur phone

 _–@lilyflowers:_ @padfoot_ surprisingly no

 _–@randomfan90210:_ u should date him !!! ur hella cute !!! 

 _–@remuslupine:_ @prongspotter_ what did u do 

– _@prongspotter_:_ @remuslupine IDK 

* * *

 

 **[drafted message] _james potter_**  to  ** _lily evans:_** i hope u know the sun shines for u and that i’ll always be there when ur drunk and sad. but i want the next time we kiss to be when ur sober. pls.

* * *

 

 ** _lily evans_**  to ** _james potter:_**  thank u for last night 

 **lily evans:** i never said that before 

 **james potter:**  don’t mention it 

 **james potter:**  … 

 **lily evans:** wanna come over again 

 **lily evans:** i think i like how ur lips tasted 

 **james potter:** sure 

* * *

 

 **[instagram caption:]**   ** _@prongspotter_** ** __** ** _:_**  hey guess who has the best gf in the world? me. look at how hoT she is!

 **[comments:]**    _@lilyflowers:_  suck up 

 _@prongspotter:_ @lilyflowers u know it 

 _@p_pettigrew:_ WELL THIS IS NEW 

 _@remuslupin:_  called it 

 _@siriusly:_  U TOLD INSTAGRAM BEFORE US 

 _@siriusly:_ @remuslupin U KNEW?????? 

 _@remuslupin:_ @siriusly it wasn’t exactly hard 

 _@lilyflowers:_ @sirusly stfu 

 _@prongspotter:_  @lilyflowers i may be a suck up but taylor swift is still overrated

 _@lilyflowers:_  ur wrong.

* * *

 

**_hope you enjoyed._ **

 


End file.
